peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeping Bent
Creeping Bent, a.k.a. The Creeping Bent Organisation, is an independent record label set up by Douglas MacIntyre in 1994, based in Glasgow, Scotland. The label has been described as a successor to earlier Scottish indie labels Postcard Records and Fast Product. Creeping Bent was officially launched with an event at Glasgow’s Tramway theatre on 12 December 1994 called "A Leap Into The Void" in homage to Yves Klein, and featuring film, theatre and pop music. "Frankie Teardrop", a 1995 collaboration between Suicide vocalist Alan Vega and Altered Images drummer Stephen Lironi, was an NME single of the week in 1995. Creeping Bent was chosen by John Peel as a featured label when he curated the 1998 Meltdown Festival at the Royal Festival Hall. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel In July 1998, the Meltdown festival curated by Peel included a Creeping Bent label live special featuring Leopards, Adventures In Stereo, Nectarine No.9 and Secret Goldfish. The Scottish indie operation was the only label other than Warp Records to be selected by the DJ for a dedicated night at the event. Early in 2000, Peel’s Radio One show featured a Creeping Bent fifth birthday special with live sessions from Maida Vale by Element and Speeder.https://peel.fandom.com/wiki/15_February_2000 There was also airtime for a Nectarine No.9 version of a Captain Beefheart classic from the label’s current double sampler compilation, which included a full CD of cover versions.https://www.discogs.com/Various-Bentboutique-Chasing-The-Chimera/release/1018142 Peel’s strong support for Creeping Bent reflected his longstanding interest in Scottish indie music, going back to the Postcard and Fast Product labels of the late 1970s. Creeping Bent tapped directly into this proud heritage, with label founder Douglas MacIntyrea a former member of Article 58 (who were played by Peel in 1981https://peel.fandom.com/wiki/23_August_1981_(BFBS) and toured with Josef Khttp://www.erasingclouds.com/04ap.html) and also involved in the Electric Honey label that released the debut album of Peel session band Belle & Sebastian in 1996.https://www.discogs.com/label/260667-Electric-Honey The Creeping Bent roster included former members of Scottish session bands including Fire Engines (David Henderson, with Nectarine No. 9), Altered Images (Stephen Lironi, Revolutionary Corps Of Teenage Jesus), Bourgie Bourgie (Mick Slaven, Leopards), Primal Scream (Jim Beattie, Adventures In Stereo), Soup Dragons (Sushil K. Dade, Future Pilot A.K.A.), and Mackenzies (Graham Lironi and Paul Turnbull, Secret Goldfish). The Glasgow label also came to work with pioneering non-Scottish figures from the original punk generation, such as Alan Vega (Suicide) and Vic Godard (Subway Sect), as well as Edinburgh-born Gareth Sager (Pop Group, Rip Rig + Panic). In 2016, Douglas MacIntyrea recalled the “thrill” of Peel asking Creeping Bent to participate in Meltdown ‘98 and then meeting the DJ for the first time: "I’d corresponded with Peel and his producer Alison Howe several times to organise the many sessions by Creeping Bent groups, to meet him in person was a pleasure. He was shy, self-effacing, and funny." https://glasgowmusiccitytours.com/2016/01/24/bent-meltdown-at-celtic-connections/ Sessions (Creeping Bent artists who recorded Peel sessions, including sessions when the artists were on other labels. As noted above, individual musicians on the label also recorded sessions with other bands. Please add more information if known.) *Adventures In Stereo: (1 session, 1994) *Appendix Out: (1 session, 2001) *Element: (2 sessions, 2000) *Leopards: (2 sessions, 1997-98) *Nectarine No.9: (5 sessions, 1993-2001) *Secret Goldfish: (2 sessions, 1997-99) *Speeder: (1 session, 2000) Compilations (Plays by Peel of various artists (v/a) compilations released on Creeping Bent. The DJ also gave airtime to many of the label's Singles Club split releases featuring two bands.) (CD - Destructive Urges) *12 May 1995: Leopards: Burning / Literally Burning *09 June 1995: Leopards: Burning (CD EP – Bentism #1) *16 April 1997: Secret Goldfish: Pink Drone (Peel mistakenly plays the Adventures In Stereo track for a few seconds before correcting the right song) *17 April 1997: Adventures In Stereo: Waves On *28 April 1997: Adventures In Stereo: Waves On *06 May 1997: Secret Goldfish: Pink Drone *08 May 1997 (BFBS): Revolutionary Corps Of Teenage Jesus with Alan Vega: Protection Rat (CD - Bentism (The Underground Sounds Of Creeping Bent)) *15 April 1997: Policecat: Automobile *04 June 1997: Policecat: Automobile *02 February 1999: Policecat: Automobile *11 February 1999 (Radio Eins): Leopards: Cutting A Dog Short *18 February 1999: Leopards: Cutting A Short Dog *25 February 1999 (Radio Eins): Leopards: Cutting A Short Dog (2xCD - Bentboutique, Chasing The Chimera) *February 2000 (FSK): Nectarine No. 9: Frownland *08 February 2000: Nectarine No.9: Frownland *09 February 2000: Secret Goldfish: This Arsehole's Been Burned Too Many Times Before *10 February 2000: Leopards: Electric Slim & The Factory Hen *13 February 2000 (BFBS): Nectarine No. 9: Frownland *15 February 2000: Nectarine No 9: Frownland *19 February 2000 (BFBS): Adventures In Stereo: Nobody's Scared *22 February 2000: Secret Goldfish: Somewhere In China *23 February 2000: Adventures in Stereo: Nobody's Scared *26 February 2000 (BFBS): Secret Goldfish: Somewhere In China *03 March 2000 (BBC World Service): Secret Goldfish: Somewhere In China *08 March 2000: Leopards: Electric Slim & The Factory Hen See Also *Label Specials *Meltdown *Scotland: Sessions Links *Wikipedia *Official *(Quietus, 2014): Creeping Bent at 20 Category:Discography Category:Record Labels Category:Compilations